Park of History
Park of History is a book by Joel Magnusson Writer:Joel Art work: Joel and Marcus Taglines:Well this is a nice island Taglines: This raptors never gives up! Its begin during the summer of 2010 with some students from Texas America. Johnny Harger Harger is a 17 year old boy how loves to relax and spend time with his computer. Johnny have glasses. He was the first to Know aboat Davids Relationship with Johanna. Johnny have brun Hair. David Larsson Larsson is a healthy young man with black short hari how love to be out in the natures. He is very tall for his age. many thinks that hi is 24. David is boyfriend to Johanna. Johanna Ingering Ingering is a high school teacher and is 28 years old. She and David is in a Dispartiy relationship. Back home Johanna is well know by that. Bute she is a alcoholic And gets the students love and trust. The police has wanted her for haveing relationship with younger people. Johanna did know some of Davids friends did not like her relationship with David. She hired a boat to sail for Isla Pena and spend the summer there with theStudents so they will acept Her and Davids love. Johanna is some taller then David and have long blond hari and breast implant for Impress younger Boys. Daiana Walington Walington is a 16 year old Girl from England how loves to spend long summer on the Beach. Daiana have nothing agianst Johanna for her age but dose't not like her for dat younger boys like David. Daiana have short black hair. Tom J Fredirksoon Tom is a boy how love to play sport and make movies. He is Daianas boyfriend and just like Daiana he Dose't like Her for dating younger men. Tom was the men how talk aboat it in secret for the police. When Davids and Johannas relationship was discover by johnny Johanna know that Johnny would tell all of Davids firends that they love each other. Johanna work out a plan to spend the Summer with Davids firends and to get them acpet that she love David. All of them wish to spend the summer on a island. Johanna hired a boat to get them to Isla Pena. Before they travel from Texas Tom talked to the Police aboat where they was travel. And hops that the police would arrest Johanna before they all of them where on the plan. Bute the Police come to lat and try to send wanted paper on Johanna to Costa Ricas police Department. Bute the Costa Rica police dose't care aboat it. When the students land on Costa Airport they travel to the west cost and hired a boat and sail to Isla Pena.Bute a storm strikes the boat near Isla Nublar and make the boat smash into Nublars rocks. Next day they All discover that they are on worng island. Tom and David walks the beach and find a Harbor. The boys try to find somone how is working there. Bute they discover that the port has not been used in years. Bute they find boxes that there stands. INGEN ore Jurassic Park. David and Tom follows the signs and find a red jeep smashed into the rock.David opens the left side door and find a skeleton that wearing a dirty yellow jacket. The skeleton is smelling like hell and David closes the door and keeps walking. Rest of the group is wating on the beach for Tom and Davids return. Johanna say that she will go and Find the boys. Johnny wish to follow her. Just some meters up Johnny finds a camera that belongs to Tom. Well this is a Nice island says Johnny when he is recording. Johnna Johnny find Tom & David and walk back to the beach where Daiana is gone. There is blod with lead up into the jungle. Now they all herar sounds from the jungle that none of them ever heard before now the are tyring to get of the island alive. Backside it stands To Michael Crichton a Writer that change the world with his Books Jurassic Park. To Steven Spielberg that make me love Dinos and Jurassic History. The Book did get some adward in Schools and Public Library for best young fantasy book of the Jurassic park novels in some municipality. Category:Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki Category:Comics